


Teacher

by eerian_sadow



Series: Sight Beyond Sight [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, reward fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Sideswipe wants to say thank you for all the help Jazz has given him.





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarushin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarushin/gifts).



> A weekly write and chat prompt fill. Set weeks after "Hope Floats" and "Feel Your Way."

“Hey, Jazz. Got a klik?”

“Hey, Sides. Didn’t hear you come in.” He could hear Jazz turn in his chair to face him. “How come you’re not using that echolocation mod?”

“It’s more confusing in here than just using the cane.” Sideswipe held up the guide cane his brother had made for him. “I really only need to know if something’s in the way in the rec room. And yours messes with mine.”

“Hm. Frequencies must be too close to each other.” Jazz drummed his fingers on the table a few times. “We’ll have to talk to Jack about it, see if we can’t tune it better. What else did you need?”

“Well, you know how you told me that reading was so hard for you?” 

“Yeah.” He was pretty sure that Jazz was giving him a very concerned look, even though he couldn’t see it. “Why?”

“Well, Sunny figured out how to make Cybertronian glyphs readable for me, and I thought you might like to learn.” He stepped toward the saboteur and pulled one of the metal tablets his twin had made from his subspace. “And while he was making me things to read, I learned the glyph language that blind humans use. They call it braille, and I thought you might like that, too.”

“Ah, Sides, that’s sweet.” He could hear the smile in Jazz’s voice. “I never bothered trying to learn by touch, since Soundwave made sure I could translate anything I plugged into. But if Sunny’s already making stuff for you, maybe it’s time.”

“It wasn’t really that hard.” Sideswipe stepped close enough to the other mech’s table to set the tablet down. “I mean, not compared to learning all the glyphs in the first place. I figured out Cybertronian on my own, even.”

“This is really detailed!” Jazz was clearly impressed. “Sides, I can read this with just my mods. Sunny did good work.”

“Yeah, he really did. Now turn off your visor and see if you can figure out this one.” He waited until the saboteur had done as requested, then Sideswipe pulled a second tablet from his subspace, the one they had made especially for Jazz, and set it on top of the first one. “Go ahead and touch.”

He listened as Jazz’s fingers scraped softly against the tablet. He could almost follow the other mech’s movements based just on the way different parts of the tablet sounded when they were touched, and he was suddenly even more grateful that Jazz had spent so much time teaching him how to interact with the world now that he couldn’t use his visual sensors anymore. 

He wanted to bite his lip when Jazz’s fingers stopped moving, but that was impossible with his facial disfigurement. Instead, he waited anxiously for what the other mech would say.

“Sideswipe, did you help make this?”

“Uh, yeah. I know my glyph work isn’t nearly as neat as it used to be, but Sunny said it’s legible.”

“It is. A little wobbly in spots, but I understood it.” Jazz’s chair scraped against the floor as he scooted it away from the table. Then he pulled Sideswipe into an unexpected hug. “You’re welcome, Sides. For everything.”

He had been a little nervous when they made the tablet. Even with Sunny’s help, writing the glyphs had been hard and he wasn’t planning to make a habit of it, but he had wanted Jazz to really know how grateful he was for everything the saboteur had done for him. It hadn’t seemed like a lot until Sunstreaker started cutting the metal, and then “Thank you for everything” had seemed like it wasn’t enough.

Jazz let go of him a moment later and Sideswipe could hear him picking up the tablet. “Can I keep it?”

“Yeah, we made it for you.” 

“That’s awesome. Thanks, Sides.”

“You’re welcome. Don’t let Optimus cry over it.”

“Oh, he’ll cry like a newspark when I tell him I learned to read again today.” Jazz sounded close to crying from happiness himself. “So when did you want to teach me braille? I’m free tomorrow if you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth, too! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
